


The Punishment

by lurking_in_the_background



Series: The Dannsair [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Breastfeeding, Cock Rings, Desperation, Diapers, F/M, Forced Infantilism, Forced age regression, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Regression, Multi, Murderous Thoughts, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Handjobs, Non-consensual everything, Rutting, Scat, Spanking, because she changed his insides, bottles, i guess, murderous intent, pissing, rutting against a diaper, so now it’s a fic, too long to be a chapter, using a diaper to get off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurking_in_the_background/pseuds/lurking_in_the_background
Summary: The Dannsair is punished after losing his bet with his master.This was supposed to be a chapter in another fic, but it’s too long. So now it gets to be its own fic/AU.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Non-Human Character/Original Non-Human Character
Series: The Dannsair [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570828
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxInvictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxInvictus/gifts).



> This was supposed to be Chapter 8 of Whispers in the Dark, but it got too long. I still wanted to post it, though, so here you go! 
> 
> Thank you to LuxInvictus, who is very supportive!

The Dannsair whimpered at the feeling of the thick padding between his legs. He couldn’t close his legs, and it rustled every time he moved. He couldn’t even feel the floor under his butt because the padding was so thick!

He wished he had been able to hold it. Then he wouldn’t be sitting on the floor of his master’s room, leashed to the bed, in only a diaper and his collar. He wanted to die.

His master had made good on his deal, and had managed to find a goblin lady crazy enough to watch him while his master was gone. She was tall, really tall, taller than his master (but not by much), and was very broad. She could probably suffocate him between her breasts, and that made him nervous.

“You will tell me if he misbehaves,” his master was telling her. “I will let you punish him to an extent, and if you find that extent doesn’t fix the problem, you bring him to me, and I will fix it.” The Dannsair paled. _That_ had _not_ been part of the deal! He knew better than to say so, though. So he sat miserably on the floor, trying not to cry. His master turned to him.

“I’ve already given Miss the rules,” he warned the Dannsair. “You call her Miss, and you do what she says. She is in charge until I get back. Do you understand, pretty?” The Dannsair nodded sadly.

His master sighed, and gave him a quick head pat. “It’s your own fault. So just do what Miss tells you and be good.” The Dannsair cried out as his hair was pulled. “If you don’t,” his master snarled, “I will punish you on my throne, where _everyone_ can see.”  
  
The Dannsair hiccuped and nodded, trembling hands reaching up to his throbbing scalp as his master dropped his hair and kissed him gently. Then his master left and he was left alone with the goblin lady.

Miss, he corrected himself.

Miss turned to him, and he curled up a little. He was nervous. She practically towered over him, and he felt tiny. “You’re rather tiny, aren’t you sweetie,” she murmured, more to herself than him, but it cemented his feelings of tininess. He blushed, and opened his mouth to reply, but squeaked instead as he was scooped up. He was put over her shoulder, and she patted his ass.

He turned bright red when he realized she was checking his diaper.. to see if he’d used it.

“Now your master said that you haven’t had any breakfast yet,” Miss said, rubbing his bottom in what she probably thought was a soothing way; in reality, in made him want to cry. “Hungry babies are fussy babies, and we don’t want you to be fussy, do we?”  
  
She sat down on the bed and held him away from her chest, expectant. He shook his head. “No Miss..” he whispered, his face still stained pink with embarrassment.

She smiled at him. “No we don’t! So let’s get some tasty milk in your cute little tummy!” His eyes widened at that. He had a very bad feeling about this.. he remembered his master saying something about _bottles_ yesterday..

To his relief, she didn’t pull out a bottle.

His relief was short-lived, and panic settled in again when he saw her pulling one heavy breast from her shirt, with a purple-pink nipple that was practically dripping milk.

“Your master was going to give you some nasty formula, but I convinced him not to,” she explained smugly, as she guided his shocked face to her breast.

He was too surprised to fight back, and even then, he doubted he would win.

He _really_ didn’t want to get punished either.

“Formula isn’t good for growing darlings like you,” she continued, as she gently but firmly massaged his jaw, until he opened his mouth. “No, we agreed, you need nice healthy _milk_.”

He was guided onto her nipple, and after a moment of hesitation, which she frowned at him for, he started suckling. Trouble was something he avoided.

He nearly choked on the sudden, instantaneous flow of thick, heavy, creamy milk that filled his mouth.

It wasn’t sweet, but it wasn’t bitter or sour. It was more a texture than a taste, and there was a lot of it. Every time he managed to swallow a mouthful, his mouth was full again, and he had to swallow again. He even tried not sucking for a minute to catch his breath, and received a sharp swat on the bottom in response. It was a clear warning:

“You’re not done until _I_ say you’re full.”

He went back to suckling.

About five minutes later, he began fidgeting: his bladder was full, and Miss still had him pressed to her breast. He got the sinking feeling that he was going to have to drink her teat dry, and that didn’t seem to be very close to happening.

Miss noticed the Dannsair fidgeting, and smiled knowingly. “Oh no, do you need to go, sweetie?” He gave a muffled, gurgling whine around a mouthful of milk. She giggled. “Aw, sweetie, that’s what your diapie is for!” To his horror, she pressed one very large hand to his abdomen and began to firmly _push_. “Let Miss help you, baby.” He choked for a second, as tears beaded in his eyes, and then the pressure was too much.

He pissed himself, the horribly loud sound of his diaper soaking up his pee making him want to curl up and die.

And it just. Kept. _Coming_.

It felt like with each mouthful of milk he took, another exited his body as piss. He was getting uncomfortable with the way the diaper rubbed against his crotch, and yet there was still more milk for him to drink. Tears started slipping down his cheeks, his face reddening with embarrassment.

_Finally_ , the flow of milk stopped, and he was gently pulled from her nipple. “Such a good baby!” she cooed, holding him up by the armpits. “Drinking all your milkie and going pee-pee in your diapie!” She glanced down at his drenched diaper, which was dripping down his thighs, unable to hold all the liquid. “Maybe you need a diapie change, baby.. and a thicker diaper..”

The Dannsair desperately wished he was being whipped or hit; anything was better than this!

Miss laid him out on a blanket on the floor, holding his ankles in one hand and lifting him up from the floor with it. “You’re such a messy baby,” she chided, as she rummaged through a bag next to the bed that _definitely_ did not belong to his master. “That’s the thickest daytime diapie I have!” She pulled out two diapers, some powder, and some wipes and arranged them by the blanket. He wiggles in fear and discomfort.

He was only supposed to need _one_ diaper.. _right_?

She smiled sweetly at him. “Don’t worry, baby; we’ll get you out of this icky diapie!” She gave the diaper a playful squeeze, and gasped in surprise when piss leaked from the soaked padding. “Oh you are a wet, messy baby!” The Dannsair hiccuped softly, trying not to cry.

Finally the wet garment was pulled off him, and he flinched as a wet wipe began cleaning his wet bottom. “Aw, it’s okay!” Miss cooed. “We’ll get you all clean and diapered soon!” After she finished wiping him down, she rubbed the powder into his skin, giving his butt a playful slap. Powder flew into the air, and he sneezed. The powder smelled funny and tickled his nose.

He was lifted higher as Miss slid a puffier diaper under his butt and lowered his hips down on it and quickly taped him into it. He could tell this one had much more padding by the way the padding forced his legs even further apart than the one he had on before. A soft whimper left his lips at the indignity of it all.

His eyes widened when his hips were lifted up again and yet another diaper was settled under his butt. “M-miss?!” he squeaked. “You peed enough to soak a nighttime diapie, baby,” she explained, taping him up in the second diaper over the first. “I figure one normal nighttime diapie and an extra-puffy nighttime diapie should get you through lunch!”

She smiled brightly as she set his legs down and admired her handiwork. The Dannsair stared at it too, but in growing horror: his legs were pushed out obscenely to the sides like he was spreading them for his master, and the extra padding more than doubled the size of his ass.

He knew instantly that he was not going to be able to walk very well like this; maybe not even a waddle.

The thought made him cry.

Miss picked him up. “Oh no, it’s a fussy baby! Well, I just changed you, and you just ate, so maybe you’re just a little gassy!” She put him over her shoulder and patted his back firmly.

His stomach knotted. He whimpered, and that was all he could do before he threw up down her back, vomiting up the last of the milk he’d been made to drink.

“Oopsies!” Miss cooed, and held him away from her. “Now Miss’s all messy!” She laid him on the bed. “You take a nap, and then maybe we’ll have lunch when you wake up!” She patted his head and left to go to the bathroom. Having no better alternatives that wouldn’t end with him suffering, the Dannsair decided to take a quick nap, and fell into an uneasy slumber.

.

When the Dannsair woke up, he was aware of a warm wetness pervading his nether regions. With dawning horror he realized he had pissed himself while he was asleep.

Worries about that were pushed to the side when he was picked up again and settled against Miss’s breast; the opposite one this time. “Lunchtime, baby!” she sang, and before he could protest, her leaking nipple was pushed into his mouth.

His mouth was coated in the tasteless and heavy milk again, and he began to swallow as quickly as possible. It wasn’t long before his bladder released, to his shock, and soon he was back in the same boat as breakfast: every mouthful of milk resulted in more pee in a seemingly endless stream. Wetness hugged his body as he slowly soaked his diapers.

The Dannsair wondered if there was something in her milk that made him incontinent. He desperately hoped that wasn’t the case.

Finally the stream of milk ended, and yet he hadn’t ceased to pee. It didn’t help that Miss was praising him for peeing himself without help and for “drinking all his milkies.”

He swore to himself he was never going to piss himself again once his punishment was done.

Miss picked him up and smiled once the hissing sound of pee hitting the soaked padding had stopped. “What a good baby! Peeing in his diapie like the good baby he is!” He turned pink and whimpered. “Let’s give you a moment to digest, baby,” Miss told him, setting him on the floor. “We don’t want you to be throwing up all that tasty milkie you just drank!” She set him on his stomach and set some baby toys within easy grabbing distance. “You just play for a while, okay baby?” She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes.

The Dannsair waited several minutes before he began trying to stand up. After several failed attempts, he discovered that he was in fact correct: with the sheer amount of padding between his legs, he wasn’t able to stand up if he was set down. He resigned himself to a week of this humiliating treatment.

.

When Miss woke up, she checked his diaper. The Dannsair was now certain something in her milk was making him incontinent, because he had pissed himself three times, unable to stop it or even to realize it was happening. Of course, his double diapers were soaked, but he hadn’t leaked yet.

She got him changed and back in double diapers (this time both extra padded nighttime diapers) before announcing it was dinner time. “Since growing boys need their dinner, Miss made sure to rest up so both of her breasts are full of milkies for baby!” she exclaimed, as if it were the most exciting thing. The Dannsair was petrified; his fate was sealed. He was going to be an incontinent, heavily-padded piss-baby for the rest of the week. And maybe the next few too, under the guise of potty-training him.

He opened his mouth without a fuss, determined to get it over with. He drank his milkie from one breast, peeing himself again, until it was dry, then he was shifted to the other one. He could feel his diapers sagging between his legs, full to capacity, and yet there was still more. He started leaking again.

But he finished milkie anyways.

Miss praised him for drinking it all and using his diapie, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was a baby, he thought. He could care less.

His master came back as Miss was changing him.

He had discovered that yes, yes he could care, when not one, not two, but three extra padded nighttime diapers were secured around his waist, leaving him completely unable to move his legs together and barely able to bend them, when he had heard his master chuckle.

“You’re such a cute baby, pretty,” his master purred. He raised an eyebrow at the amount of padding in the Dannsair’s crotch. “I take it he’s drinking his milk like he’s supposed to, then.” Miss chuckled and handed the Dannsair to his master. “That should keep at least you and the bedsheets dry, my lord. And if it doesn’t, I may need bigger and thicker diapers.”

His master grinned. “Indeed.” The Dannsair flushed. He wanted to die; this was too much. His hands fisted on his master’s shirt and he pressed his face to his master’s chest.

His master smelled like his master at least, and not like the overwhelming scent of baby powder that had filled his nose for the past day.

Once Miss had left, his master stood him on his feet. The Dannsair clung to his master, as his feet were pushed to far apart to give him adequate support to stand. His master patted the thick padding on his ass in amazement.

“Exactly how much did you have to pee that _this_ was the solution for going to bed?”

The Dannsair burst into tears. He had been through a _lot_ down here, but not this! He almost wanted to go back there-

He shook his head. _Nothing_ was worth going back _there_.

He resigned himself to a week of humiliation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: the Dannsair gets spanked, makes an unpleasant discovery, and has a generally bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all here’s day two of the punishment!

When the Dannsair woke up the next day, he woke to the feeling of a wet diaper. It wasn’t warm either, but rather cold, and it was uncomfortable. He sat up and glanced down at the offending thing.

It was tinged yellow on the outside, like it was sort of wet but not really. But the Dannsair knew better. He was wearing three of the horrible things, and clearly two were soaked.

He also knew he wasn’t going to get changed for a while, because he wasn’t completely soaked, and his master was a sadist.

His master would probably get off on seeing him squirm in his wet diapers.

Speaking of the devil, his master was stirring next to him. He looked over, and wondered if he could get his master to tell Miss to change him.

His master woke up fully, and sat up. He lifted the Dannsair up to his hands and knees and patted his butt, squishing the padding a little. The Dannsair whimpered, hating the feeling of cold piss leaking from the padding closest to his skin and running everywhere.

“I think your diaper can hold a little more, don’t you pretty?” His master smirked and pushed the Dannsair so his limbs gave out and he was laying on his stomach. “Aw, poor pretty can’t even stand! Such a little tiny pretty!”

The Dannsair’s face turned pink and he brought his trembling hands to his face. He hated this punishment more than any other he had been forced to endure. This was humiliating and terrible.

His master got up and started getting changed, and then went to the bag Miss had left. He was deathly afraid of that bag; it meant more diapers and baby toys.

His fears were affirmed when his master came back with what looked like a pair of mittens. They would make his hands next to useless, and he was determined not to have those put on him. He tried to swat at his master’s hands as he struggled to put the mitts on, but his master only snarled at him, and the Dannsair decided that now was definitely the time to stop, because that snarl meant he was in trouble.

If the snarl got louder, then he was in serious trouble, and that was how he landed himself with a severe punishment.

Maybe there were some things worse than this.

Once the mittens were tied over his hands, the Dannsair felt his master pull his diaper down, exposing his ass to the air. He had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen.

“Well pretty, I suppose I shouldn’t expect any more from a baby, but if that’s how we’re going to behave, then I guess we’re going to have to punish you like one too.” A cold hand began rubbing his ass. The Dannsair whimpered. “Since you’re only a baby, I don’t expect you to be able to count all that high, but here’s the perfect opportunity to teach you.

“You’re going to count how many strikes I give you, and if you lose count, we’re going to start over. I’m going to give you fifteen strikes, and if you’re good, I’ll think about lowering it next time.”

The band on his ass was making lazy circles, and then it stopped. His master bent close to him. “You can always tell me if you don’t know what number comes next, pretty,” his master purred, and then he hit him.

The Dannsair screeched, trying to wiggle away from the burning pain on his ass, to no avail. He managed to hiccup a broken “One!” before his master slapped him again.

“Two!”

After about ten, the Dannsair’s mind shorted out. He forgot where he was!

No, that wasn’t it. As much as he hated to admit it..

“Did you forget where we were, pretty?”

The Dannsair shook his head, sobbing. “No..!” The hand was back, rubbing his arse. “Do you know what comes next?” After a few moments, the Dannsair shook his head, hiding his face in his hands.

“Aw.. it’s okay! If that’s as high as you can count, that’s okay! Master will teach you the rest.” The eleventh strike caught the Dannsair off-guard, and he started crying harder. “That was eleven, baby. Come on, you say it too.” There was a quiet, sobbed “Eleven..!”

Another strike. “Twelve.” The Dannsair repeated it, wishing he could clutch onto something.

Another. “Thirteen.” “Th-thirteen!”

Another. “Fourteen.” A strangled repeat.

On the final one, his master angled it so his strike hit the first one, and the Dannsair wailed as he felt blood trickling down his thighs. He almost didn’t hear his master say fifteen, but he repeated it all the same.

“Such a good pretty,” his master cooed, and slipped the wet diaper back over the Dannsair’s red and bleeding arse. The Dannsair managed to only whimper at the burn from urine in the bleeding welts. “Miss should be here soon, and she’ll get you changed and fed. Won’t that be nice?” He nodded, not sure he could open his mouth without crying some more.

He was picked up, collared and leashed, and then his leash was fastened to one of the bedposts on the bed. His master pressed a hand to his abdomen, and his eyes widened before his master pressed so hard that he peed.

And this time, the warm urine burned against his sore bottom, and he did start to cry.

His master gave him a pat on the head before he left him, and the Dannsair was forced to wait until Miss arrived to change him out of his wet, soaking diaper and give him breakfast.

.

When Miss arrived, she cooed at him and lifted him up by the armpits. “Were you lonely all by yourself, with your master and Miss gone?” He nodded, not really sure what else to do, and she grinned.

“Well, let’s get that dirty nappy off you, shall we baby?”

The Dannsair refused to look at her as she quickly and efficiently changed him. He noticed he was only going to be wearing one extra padded nighttime diaper, and he was relieved that he wasn’t going to be so padded he couldn’t move. That relief was short-lived when he heard her sigh at the sight of his naked ass.

“We were a rather fussy baby weren’t we?” He nodded. “Yes, Miss..” She sighed and rubbed something on the welts. It was cool, so he didn’t mind too much. Then she taped him up. 

“Breakfast time, baby!” she exclaimed, and the Dannsair remembered what happened last time. He was not eager to repeat that experience, and he wiggled a little. She mistook his upsetness for eagerness, and scooped him up as she pulled one nipple out for him. “Yay! All the nice milkies for baby!”

The Dannsair whimpered as a stream of the tasteless milk hit his tongue and filled his mouth. He swallowed, and some escaped his lips and ran down his chin. Within seconds, he had to go. He decided he was going to hold it as long as possible, and clenched his muscles before little more than a dribble escaped.

It hurt, and the pressure was building. Little drips were escaping him, and more kept leaving with every swallow.

Miss noticed and sighed. “You must not pee very well in the morning baby,” she told him, and pushed on his stomach. He choked as the little push sent him over the edge. She let him up to clear his airway, before settling him back on her nipple. She patted his back as he drank, and felt his diaper as it filled. He could feel it was at capacity, but there was still more for him to drink.

He felt it when he started leaking, and a few moments later, he was finished and Miss’s teat was dry. She picked him up and sat him on the floor, mindful of his leash, and got her things ready. “I forgot that baby pees so much! I even made a note to myself saying that you were only supposed to be in double diapies! I’m sorry baby!” She changed him very quickly, and got him all taped up in double diapers. “There you go! All ready for a nap!”

The Dannsair couldn’t agree more; anything to escape this hell for a few minutes! As soon as Miss left, he was asleep.

.

He woke to a nipple in his mouth. The shock was enough to wake him up fully, and he felt the wetness around his crotch. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to go back to sleep, where there was no milk that made him incontinent, no diapers that wouldn’t let him close his legs, no wetness that completely soaked his nethers. But the thick flow of milk made it impossible.

Suddenly, there was no more.

His relief was palpable, but only if you were looking for it. The Dannsair hadn’t even done much to his diaper for once. He sighed.

“I know, poor baby’s tummy is empty,” Miss cooed, and he was jolted back to reality. “But Miss noticed you haven’t made a poopy yet, so she made you something to help!” His eyes landed on the bottle she was showing him, and with a growing sense of dread, he noticed the drops of breast milk in the bottom of it were tinged a grey color, instead of the dull white it was normally.

“Once this takes effect, baby should have no trouble going poopy in his diapie!” Miss said, as she began rubbing his stomach. “Then we can fill you up nice and full before playtime!”

He felt it first. A little drop in his stomach. He whimpered quietly as the feeling slowly progressed into cramping. The rubbing of his tummy helped a little, but he knew the only way to make the cramping any better was to let go, and he most certainly did not want to do that, no thank you!

The cramping turned into gas, and he figured he was fighting a losing battle. He didn’t care, he really didn’t want to do this! He was going to hold out as long as possible.

Of course, Miss was unaware of this, and simply assumed he was having issues, despite the laxative potion she had slipped in his bottle, and needed help. She pushed on his stomach.

The Dannsair was getting really tired of people doing that.

He whimpered as what felt like liquified shit filled the back end of his diaper. He had thought piss was bad, but this was ten times worse! He could feel it creeping forwards to the front of the diaper, and up the back of it. His entire nether regions were coated in shit, and he couldn’t do anything about it!

While he was in the middle of that, Miss had fit his mouth over her nipple and rubbed his jaw until he suckled. So now on top of shitting himself, he had to pee, and couldn’t do the latter until he finished the former!

He cried for the rest of the feeding.

.

Dinner went much the same as lunch, only this time there was more, and he was getting very tired of trying to hold everything in to preserve whatever perceived shred of dignity he had left.

He didn’t have any, he knew that. Dolls don’t have dignity. It wasn’t helping him to pretend otherwise.

He gave in midway through dinner and let whatever foul potion she had given him do its job.

In the end, the two heavy nighttime diapers had been filled completely, and he had leaked a disgusting mix of piss and liquid shit down his legs. Miss had praised him, but he ignored her words. They made him feel worse than he already did.

As he was changed, he noticed the embroidered pattern on the diaper bag next to him. He tried to grab it, but the mittens prevented it. Miss noticed his interest.

“That’s the symbol of my temple,” she explained, “I belong to the temple of Fil’tesu, the goddess of all mommies and babies, so I’m perfect for taking care of you, huh baby?” She patted the top of his third diaper. He could barely feel it, and it wasn’t just the amount of padding over his crotch.

Though, really, it was a large part of it.

He knew about the priestesses of Fil’tesu, and knew all about that magic. His breath wasn’t coming right.

She was using magic to mess with his body, and he had no doubt that her magic also made him piss literal buckets, and kept him full, even though he was always sure he peed everything.

His master had been dead serious about making him feel like a baby, and he had even managed to convince one of the priestesses of Fil’tesu to work her magic on him.

He cried some more, and Miss had to resort to what felt like a pacifier magicked to stay in his mouth. He was exhausted from all the work his bowels had done, not to mention crying and fighting the forced bowel movements.

He fell asleep almost instantly, and didn’t even stay up to see his master.

He wanted to go back to the nice darkness, where he could pretend he was dancing for the courts instead. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: The Dannsair discovers that Miss can do a lot more than just make him piss and shit himself.
> 
> Warnings for forced age regression, lots of shit and piss, non consensual drug use, and, of course, the usual: diapers.

The Dannsair woke up with Miss sleeping next to him and the stupid pacifier in his mouth. It wouldn’t leave his mouth, no matter how hard he pushed at it. He wondered how he was going to get fed.

He realized he didn’t particularly care; if the pacifier kept him from drinking that heavy, tasteless milk, then he would suck on it all she wanted.

He also noticed that his diapers were full. Not like yesterday morning, where there was still a little room, no, this one was packed full of shit and piss. To his great displeasure, his shit was still more liquid than solid, and formed a squishy slop, that was absolutely everywhere. Whatever magic Miss had used, it was making him miserable.

Miss yawned herself awake, then huffed. “Oh PU, baby!” She sat up and patted his diaper, and the Dannsair whimpered upon feeling that ungodly mess smeared even thicker on his skin. “Such a big stinky for such a tiny thing!” she exclaimed, and pulled him up so she could lay out her blanket to change him on. “Maybe I just ought to put you in threes during the day and use three thicker ones at night,” she mused, “Hmmm..”

The Dannsair was not a fan of that plan. He wouldn’t be able to move! She’d leave him in them longer, too, and he didn’t want that!

His distress must have been evident on his face, because Miss removed the pacifier from his mouth and asked, “What’s wrong, baby?”

“I won’t be able to walk, Miss!” he cried, wiggling on the floor as much as he was able in the filthy shit-filled triple diapers. “I won’t be able to move at all! I don’t want that! Please Miss, don’t do that to mmmph!!” The pacifier was popped back in his mouth, and Miss sighed.

“You’re a baby,” she told him, “Babies aren’t supposed to walk or move around!” She looked at him long and hard before coming to an agreement with herself. “I didn’t want to do this to you, sweetie. But you forced Miss’s hand.” She grabbed him by the face and stared him in the eyes. The Dannsair wriggled desperately, pushing at her hand, but his padded bottom and mittens did very little.

“Baby.”

He froze. Uh oh.

“Listen to Miss, baby. You can listen, right?”

He nodded, intrigued. Of course he could listen to her.

“You’re just a baby. You poop, pee, and do all your potty business in your diapie. You can’t walk, because your muscles are too soft, and you can’t talk because you don’t know words yet.”

The Dannsair nodded along. Yeah, that all sounded right.

“You need your diapies, don’t you baby?”

He nodded, his mind comfortably fuzzy. He needed a diapie.. babies need diapies.

“Doesn’t going in your diapie feel good, baby? Doesn’t it feel nice?”

He nodded some more. It was great. It felt like someone was playing with his grown up bits..

“You have to drink your milkies, because you’re so hungry, right baby?”

Gods he was hungry! Milk sounded good..

“You want to play with all your cute little toys, don’t you baby?”

Toys sounded fun..

“You’re just a little baby, aren’t you? You can’t think very well, can you baby?”

Thinking was hard.. why did he have to think?

“That’s why you have Miss, so Miss can do all the thinking.”

Miss was a grown up. She could do all the thinking.

She let go of his face, and instead began rubbing his tummy. That felt so nice.. it made him feel safe.

“Let’s get the messy baby changed, shall we?” Miss cooed, and lifted him up by the ankles. She started changing him, and he found he that changing meant being taken out of his diapies.

He didn’t like that for some reason.

Miss chuckled at his whining. “Don’t worry baby, you’ll be all nice and snug in a new diapie soon!” True to her word, he was taped up in three diapers within a few minutes.

It felt so nice to be in his diapies. But gods he was hungry! He wanted milkies. He reached for Miss weakly, whining around his pacifier.

Miss smiled. “Aw, such a hungry baby! Don’t worry baby, we’ll get milkies in your tummy!” He was picked up and set on her lap, his pacifier taken out, and head gently guided to her nipple. “Go on, baby,” she cooed.

Go on he did.

He drank that heavy, tasty milk, and soon, he needed to go. But he couldn’t. Something wouldn’t let him. He whimpered around a mouthful of milk.

Miss chuckled, and pressed on his tummy. That did it, and he peed himself. Oh that felt good! And he was still going! He drank and peed, until there was no more to drink, then he kept peeing.

He sighed happily at the feeling of his diapie warm and heavy with pee. It felt like a hug. He was sat down, and Miss patted his head. “Stay there while Miss goes potty, okay baby?” He nodded.

Miss left, and he decided he wanted a nap. So he went to lay down. As he did so, his grown up bits rubbed against the wet diapie. His eyes widened.

Oh yes! That felt good!

He did it again, and again, until the happy pressure exploded, and his vision whited out. That had felt so good..!

But now he was tired. So he laid down and took a nap. Easy.

No thinking required.

.

He woke up to Miss mixing him a bottle. He was confused. Wasn’t he supposed to have milkies? He wanted his milkie, not a stupid bottle! He glared at the pillow next to him, and pushed it off the bed, huffing angrily.

Miss turned. “Oh no no no, baby, we don’t throw things when we’re upset!” She pulled the nipple on top of the bottle and came over, picking up the innocent pillow. “Tell poor Mr. Pillow you’re sorry baby.” He looked at her funny. He didn’t know any words.

That seemed to occur to Miss as well, because she said, “Okay, then just give him a hug.” She gave him the pillow and he hugged it. He didn’t mean to be bad. He just wanted milkie.

Miss smiled. “I know it’s not milkies, baby, but you can have milkies afterwards.” He pursed his lips. Tempting. He got milkies either way, so the bottle should be okay.

All that thinking hurt his head.

He opened his mouth for the bottle. Miss thought it was good, and Miss did all the thinking.

She smiled, and picked him up and set him on her hip while she fed him his bottle. He was delighted to find that his milkie was inside the bottle, and drained it rather quickly.

His tummy made a grumbly noise and he whined. It hurt! Miss pressed on his tummy again, and the pain vanished, replaced with a pile of poop in his diapie. He moaned softly. Oh that felt even better than peeing!

There was more, until his diapie was sagging with the weight of his poopie. Miss patted the back of his diapie, and he pushed his hips back into her hand so it pushed his poopie up further. She chuckled.

“Does that feel good baby?” she cooed, rubbing her hand against his crotch. He couldn’t feel her hand, but he could definitely feel the wet slimy poop. He whimpered quietly, nodding. She set him on the floor. “Can you show Miss how good it feels?” Her voice had dropped low, and she sat on the bed.

He rubbed his crotch in his poopie, moaning. It felt so good, so so good, like someone was rubbing his bits. It was the best thing he’d ever done! He could see Miss doing something on the bed as she watched him, but he didn’t care; it was probably a grown up thing. He shuddered as he whited out again. It felt so good.

“Aw, did baby make cummies in his diapie?” Miss cooed, sounding slightly out of breath. He panted, tired, and reached for Miss. “You’re such a little cutie..” Miss picked him up and settled him for lunch. He drank sluggishly, and peed without thinking about it. He barely even tasted his milkie.

As soon as he was set down on the floor, he tried to take a nap. He didn’t want to play with his toys, he just wanted to sleep. Miss was adamant he play though, so he played for a little bit before curling up on the floor for a nap. Miss didn’t fight him on that.

.

He woke up later in a mostly clean diapie in the bed. His tummy was empty though. It must be around dinner time. He whimpered, hoping to attract Miss’s attention and alert her to the lack of food in his tummy.

It worked, and Miss came out, smiling brightly. “Such a hungry baby,” she exclaimed, scooping him off the bed. “Let’s get baby fed!” There was another bottle for him to drink before he had dinner, and he drank both. He felt nice and full, and quite sleepy, when Miss grabbed his face again.

He whined; what had he done?!

Slowly, his brain began to pull itself back together, and horror raced through him. She had magicked him into a baby! She dropped him as tears fell from his face.

“Do you want that to happen again?”

He shook his head, afraid to speak.

Miss smiled and patted his head. “Miss doesn’t like doing that to her baby. But she will. So baby had best be on his best behavior, or he’ll spend the rest of the week like that.”

Sniffling, he nodded, and whimpered at the feeling of his stomach cramping again. He hated this part!

“Good babies make poopies in their diapies,” Miss told him, her hand resting on his stomach in a silent warning.

He tried. He really did. But nothing happened, and he was terrified. He was crying by the time Miss intervened, and firmly pushed on his stomach. Two things happened.

One: he shit himself.

Two: he leaked liquid shit down his legs; his diapers were simply too full from dinner to accommodate the sheer amount of shit the bottles wrung from him.

The Dannsair cried, seeing nothing else to do in this horrible situation with useless mittened hands, three heavily padded diapers, and liquid shit all over him.

He cried until he ran out of energy and his master came back for the night.

Then he just cuddled for all he was worth, and let his master kiss his face and hold him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need ideas! Please gift me with ideas on my tumblr, lurking-in-the-background, or my Instagram, @lurkinginthebackground!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos on this and my other works! You guys motivate this lurker to brave the spotlight! 💜💜💜


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mind manipulation incident, Miss can’t seem to get the image of her baby boy getting himself off in his diapie out of her head. The Dannsair is not happy with this turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for bondage, non consensual handjobs (sort of), and filthy diapers.
> 
> This one is dirty folks.

The Dannsair awoke to being given a kiss from his master. It was nice; he felt like an adult again, instead of a baby. Even if it wasn’t the wet, open-mouthed ones he was used to.

His master kissed his cheek and told him to be good, then he left. The Dannsair was left alone to wait for Miss.

He was just fine with that.

Even if his diaper was wet and he was hungry, he would rather starve and get a rash than have her in here one moment sooner.

He got maybe ten minutes to himself before Miss came in with a big smile and her diaper bag. “Guess what baby?” she exclaimed, picking him up. “Miss has a big surprise for you! But, to get your surprise, you have to be the best baby in the whole wide world for Miss, okay?”

The Dannsair was skeptical. This surprise business was never good, especially not when _he_ was the one being surprised. But a surprise was a deviation from this horrible routine she had set him up on, and a break from this humiliation was a break.

He nodded. "Alright, Miss.."

"Alright Miss _what?"_

He stared. She was really going to make him say that?!

She glared at him. "I thought you _wanted_ a surprise, baby." The Dannsair flushed. "I-I'll be the best baby in the whole wide world for Miss.." He wanted to die on the spot. He wished she would drop him and his head would crack open on the ground. She smiled. "What a good baby!" Miss squeezed his diaper and deemed it wet enough for a change.

It started out normally, until she secured the third diaper. She left him on the bed and went through the bag, until she pulled out a _fourth_ diaper, and it was so _thick_ , thicker than anything she'd put on him so far, and he realized this was one of those _thicker nighttime diapies_ she had been talking about yesterday. She put that on over all the others, and giggled at the sizable poof around his waist and butt. "That ought to keep you dry all day, baby!"

"Are you going to leave me in this all day, Miss?" he asked in dawning horror. "Of course, baby!" she replied, giving his crotch a pat. "All you had to do was ask!" His eyes widened. "And you did so _hate_ to be taken out of your diapies yesterday! You had so much fun with them, if I'd known you liked sitting in a poopy diapie I would have left you in them longer." She picked him up, bouncing him slightly, and started getting ready to feed him breakfast. The Dannsair was thinking about what she had said, scared. He didn't really remember much about yesterday aside from loving his Miss, and wanting milkies. But the harder he thought about it, the more he remembered, and he got the fuzzy memory of enjoying the feeling of pissing and shitting himself.. and something else. 

He stopped thinking about it and pushed it as far back in his memory as it would go, back with his memories of _There_.

The Dannsair almost welcomed the nipple that pushed its way into his mouth and the mind-numbing action of suckling on it. Until he noticed it was a bottle, and not Miss's breast. 

Bottles only meant one thing.

Sure enough, his stomach began cramping, and he shit himself. It came easier than he would like, and once he finished the bottle, it was replaced with Miss's nipple and he was drinking _that_ too. He had barely finished filling the diaper with crap before he started peeing. After breakfast, he had hoped Miss would change her mind about not changing him, but she just set him down on the floor. "Normally we'd have you take a nap now, baby," she told him, "but you seem more tired after lunch than breakfast, so why don't we play with your toys for a while?"

He heard the threat loud and clear: Fuss or refuse, and no deviations for you.

He watched her pull out some blocks and little stuffed animals, and he decided that if he was going to be forced to "play" with these, he wanted something he could cuddle. To hopefully make Miss happy, he crawled over to the pile of fluffy toys and dug out a space for him to cuddle as best he could with the stupid mittens on his hands. Miss cooed at the sight, telling him how cute he was, how sweet he was, and did he want any help? He shook his head and opened his mouth to tell her no, he did not, when she reached down and slipped the magicked paci in his mouth. 

"Sorry baby," she said, patting his head. "Miss forgot your paci when she put you down." He found it all rather humiliating and condescending. But he sucked on it anyways to keep her happy. He didn't want to end up practically brain dead like yesterday. 

After he had "played" with the stuffies for a while (and peed himself twice), Miss announced he could pick one "friend" to take to lunch. He looked them all over and kept gravitating back to a wolf stuffie with thick soft fur and button eyes and a little embroidered smile. He had pretended it was a big wolf that bit anybody who was mean to him.

Except his master, of course. That would be bad for both of them. 

He chose that one. He could pretend that it was going to bite Miss for all the horrible, nasty, humiliating things she had put him through. 

Once he had chosen a friend, Miss fed him another bottle, while balancing him on her hip. The way he was positioned, he had to wrap himself around her side to avoid falling, and her hip pushed all his waste against his hole and cock. It felt disgusting and filthy, but if he wiggled, it made it worse. Especially once he started crapping. Miss patiently waited until he was done before pressing him to her breast. He drank his lunch, and to his dismay, Miss still did not change him, even though he was uncomfortable and filthy. He remembered reading or hearing somewhere that if you left a baby too long in their dirty diaper, they developed an uncomfortable rash.

That did not sound like something he wanted to have happen. It sounded painful.

He tugged at Miss's sleeve when she started trying to wind him down for a nap, whining, apparently pitiable enough that she took the pacifier out of his mouth. "What's wrong, baby?" she cooed, setting his wolf stuffie next to him, within easy cuddling distance. "Here's your friend! We can name him when you wake up, okay?" He nodded. "But Miss.."

"No buts. It's nap time." She put the pacifier back before he could say anything else. "Now go to sleep. Miss doesn't want to use her magic, but if you have trouble sleeping, Miss can always help you to sleep." He whimpered quietly, and Miss frowned at him before her face cleared. "Maybe you're not full yet!"

He shook his head vigorously; that was the last thing he needed!

But Miss had already turned away to go through the diaper bag. "I figured this might happen, so Miss brought you a special bottle!" She held up a bottle of milk, only instead of the greys he was used to, it was a soft blue. Miss patted his head, and set the bottle in a pot of water in the fireplace.

He tried to push himself up, but between the padding keeping his legs open and the mittens on his hands, all he managed was an ungainly little wiggle-flop. Miss pulled the now-warm bottle from the water and hurried over. "Maybe I should ask your master to move you to the temple.. Miss is a little worried you might hurt yourself, baby, with all that flopping around!" She picked him up, pulled the pacifier out, and set the warm nipple in his mouth. "Now drink your bottle, baby."

He whimpered, but drank it. His body cramped up, and he whined around the drugged milk. Miss simply smiled and rubbed his stomach, until the smell of fresh shit invaded his nose, and the bottle was empty. Miss slipped the paci in after the nipple was removed.

He felt drained. It felt like it had taken all his strength to force a load into his diaper. He wanted to sleep.

He fell asleep, cuddling his wolf.

.

He woke later to another bottle being fit between his lips and was too groggy to do anything other than suck on the warm nipple and drink. He almost fell back asleep, but the feeling of poop engulfing his ass woke him up.

There had been no where near this much in his diaper when he fell asleep! He must have completely emptied his system into the filthy thing between his legs.

The worst part was, the outer diaper was only barely discolored.

Which meant it could take a lot more. Dinner and another bottle after this, for instance.

Which is what happened.

He whimpered at the feeling of warm piss and shit all over his lower half. The diaper was literally so full, all of the waste had pushed itself into every available space in the diaper- which meant that his crack, his hole and even a bit of his slit were full of it. The lower part of his stomach was covered in it too, and his entire butt. By now, the outer diaper was kind of discolored, like it was nearing time for him to need a change, but he still had space.

The thing was, he didn’t.

Miss didn’t care, or didn’t notice, and stuck a third bottle in his mouth for him to drink. He was crying by the time he finished it, _because there was no where for his shit to go; there was no room!_

That was when Miss squeezed his midsection, and he screamed as it was all forced out of him. He heard the innermost diaper rip from the sheer amount it had been forced to hold, and felt it get slightly better, and then worse very quickly, as space was made and quickly filled, until he was back where he started.

His screaming died off into a strangled cry, then broken, breathy sobs. The Dannsair laid limply in Miss’s arms, and didn’t fight as she laid him on the bed. He simply didn’t have the energy.

Or he didn’t, until Miss began tying him down.

He struggled to move, finding that his muscles were slack and unresponsive, and then useless as Miss tied his arms above his head and his legs spread obscenely wide. Only his filthy diaper and a thick layer of shit and piss protected him from her hooded eyes, looking at him like he was a tasty little treat.

The Dannsair knew that look.

He knew it intimately.

It was the look his master gave him before he was fucked within an inch of his life, and then left to recover.

Miss’s hand rested on top of his diapers. “Does baby remember how much fun he had making cummies in his diapie yesterday?” Her voice was rough with arousal, and she began kneading the diaper. He whimpered, shaking his head. He didn’t want to remember that! It had been horrible!

And worst of all, Miss had _watched_ him! _And gotten off on it_!

The feeling of his shit squishing against his crotch wasn’t arousing at all!

And yet, his cock began to twitch and harden.

“Aw, he doesn’t? Are you sure? Your little wee-wee there certainly seems to!” She began pushing harder, and he felt the squishing of the poop he’d sat in all day coat his cock. “Let Miss help you remember.” She popped the pacifier into his mouth as she began using both hands to knead the mess in his diaper. “Just suck on your paci and enjoy your surprise, like a good baby.”

It felt disgusting! He didn’t want to remember that time, but it didn’t stop his cock from remembering how good it felt, when all that fresh, warm poop was squishing so nicely against him, and the feeling of his diaper rubbing against his cock and pushing all the warm stuff up against him in an almost sucking motion..

He squeezed his eyes shut and jerked as his orgasm was denied by the shit blocking his urethra. He whimpered around the pacifier, and Miss chuckled. “Don’t worry baby. We’ll get that stiffy taken care of. As long as it takes.”

.

Exactly thirty minutes later, the Dannsair was laying listlessly on the bed, his cock sore and throbbing, having just had the hardest and most painful orgasm in recent memory. There had been so much seed, it had forced its way past the blockage and now he was laying in a slowly cooling, very sticky diaper.

Miss had stopped kneading the diaper towards the end and had simply lifted her skirt and taken off her panties and rubbed her pussy over the diaper, panting and telling him he was a good baby, how good he was making Miss feel.

She came a little after he did, and caught her breath before smiling and wiping him down and changing him into four more diapers (two of the thick ones and two of the new ones).

She left the pacifier in his mouth and set his wolf next to him as she untied him. She smiled as she fed him one more bottle, and it was a predatory smile. 

“Can’t wait time do this again tomorrow baby~”

He fell asleep, hugging his wolf like it was his only friend in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on Instagram or tumblr:
> 
> Instagram: @lurking_in_the_background
> 
> Tumblr: lurking-in-the-background
> 
> Please folks, I need ideas for what else to do here. Do you have a dirty diaper fantasy that would fit here? Lemme hear it. I’ll inflict it upon my baby for you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To his horror, the Dannsair is taken with Miss to the temple of Fil’tesu.
> 
> His master did not condone this.
> 
> Not that the Dannsair knows that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next few chapters will be the Dannsair panicking and his master trying to find him. Thus, two perspectives.
> 
> Maybe I’ll throw in Miss’s perspective to make things interesting. We’ll see.

The Dannsair woke up in a cage.

Well. Not really.

But his half-asleep brain didn’t know that.

It took him a few seconds to realize that he was not, in fact, in a cage, to his relief. But that information was not very useful when he realized that he was in a crib.

That was not a good sign.

His master liked his Dannsair snuggled up right next to him so morning sex could be a thing. Not that the Dannsair had had any sex lately, but frankly he wasn’t complaining. Sex tended to hurt more often than it felt good.

But right now, he would take painful sex over this situation hands down. Because if he was here, that meant one of two things:

One: he had been stolen. Not likely.

Two: his master had decided to get rid of him.

If he was completely honest, the second option was more likely. He desperately hoped it was the first, though, because if he’d been discarded, he was going to be stuck like this for the rest of his life, and no one was going to come and save him.

The only reason someone came to the priestesses of Fil’tesu was for children they couldn’t conceive without help, or to adopt a child.

Since goblins rarely needed help conceiving, and it was rare to leave your children, the temple was pretty much empty 95% of the time.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the door opening, and Miss walking in. She was wearing a loose dress that could easily be moved to nurse, and would never be allowed in the halls of the fortress. It would made her look motherly, but the Dannsair was already so petrified of her that the dress just seemed to confirm his suspicions: his master had given him up.

.

The King was _pissed_. His Dannsair was missing, and knew for a fact his pretty wouldn’t just run off and leave him. His Dannsair was too afraid of being sent back to the Pits for that. Plus, his Dannsair was too stupid to learn how to pick locks.

That meant someone had stolen his pretty.

And only one other person besides himself had the key to his rooms. The stupid woman he had hired to help him punish his pretty for losing their game. If he remembered correctly, she had said her name was Killia.

She was dead.

.

The Dannsair was already very uncomfortable with the direction the day had taken.

Miss had started calling herself “Mommy” when she picked him up, fed him two bottles before breakfast, nursed him, and gotten him off with his diaper before setting him down on an actual changing table to change him.

Now, he noticed that she had something in her hand besides a new set of diapers. Unfortunately, he was _very_ familiar with the thing she showed him:

A metal ring. He knew for sure where _that_ was going when she cleaned him up and powdered, but not in a diaper yet.

“Maybe Mommy should get rid of these nasty little hairs on your wee-wee,” she muttered as she slid the ring over his cock until it was snug against his balls. "There! Now baby can't mess with his wee-wee until our special Mommy and baby time!"

He had no doubt “Mommy” would shave him; nothing was off the table.

He just wanted to go back to his master.

Or Fluff. He had named his wolf stuffie Fluff between bottles.

Mommy had put his pacifier back in his mouth after breakfast, so he couldn’t speak. He also knew she had put something in addition to the laxatives in one or both of his bottles, because his muscles weren’t responding at all.

It was probably the same thing as yesterday.

Regardless, he wouldn’t have been able to run away even if she hadn’t drugged him; without the rules his master had given her, Mommy was free to do whatever she wanted to him. She had apparently decided that two heavy nighttime diapers and two very heavy nighttime diapers were not good enough, and had switched to one heavy nighttime diapers and three of the others. He couldn’t move his legs well, and he was constantly open for Mommy to rub his crotch. He had no way of standing up.

She carried him to the far end of the room, where she had set up what looked like a playpen. It had lots of soft blankets and pillows, some blocks, lots of stuffed animals, and a few cloth dolls. "Mommy knows her baby loves his stuffies, so she put lots of stuffies in your playpen for you!”

She set him down in the playpen on his stomach and set Fluff within easy grabbing distance- very close, since he was still wearing his mittens. After a quick pat on the head, Mommy left him alone.

He awkwardly grabbed Fluff and dragged himself over to the pile of stuffies. He burrowed into the soft mass of fur and cloth and pretended he was in his own bed, hiding from the world.

.

The King had ordered every place in his kingdom searched. It wasn’t that he was worried for his Dannsair, so much as he was angry someone thought they could make a fool out of him.

His Dannsair could always be replaced, after all.

There was still no sign of the woman named Killia. He was growing more and more angry with each negative.

It occurred to him that she might have used a fake name. But Killia was all he had to go on, and he didn’t want to give up on that just yet.

He was going to personally take care of his Dannsair’s punishments from now on.

.

He had managed to regain a little of his basic motor skills when Mommy came back. She had a new bag, and it clinked ominously.

“Oh no, baby, are your sweet little arms not doing what you want?” She picked him up, and bounced him a little. “Don’t worry, Mommy has a bottle for you! A nice, fresh, warm bottle will make everything better!”

He made a noise as she pulled a bottle from her bag, and blanched at the oddly lethargic green color of the milk. "This should get your fussy little body back in order!" She pulled the paci out and slipped the bottle in. His mouth was instantly filled with milk, and he felt his limbs go heavy and unresponsive. His bladder relaxed along with the rest of him, and he whimpered in discomfort as his diapers warmed.

Mommy chuckled at his pinched expression, and let him finish the bottle before slipping a second one between his lips as soon as the first left them. “You feel a little tense, baby! You won’t be able to go poopie if you’re all tense! So this bottle is going to help you go poopie some more.”

He started crying as the first bit of milk hit his tongue.

.

Mirilas, also known as “Killia” and “Miss”, was very pleased with her baby. He drank his bottles and his milkies, he used his diapies with only a little encouragement, and he had such a cute little wee-wee!

He made all sorts of little noises for her if she played with him right, and after the first time they had played together, Mirilas had decided that he was a sweet little baby who needed a Mommy to keep him safe and happy.

She especially liked the noises he made now, when he was drinking his bottle. She knew that the messier his diapie was by the end of the day, the happier her baby would be, even if he didn’t realize it. So instead of the normal dosage of the laxative potion, she had added a little extra to the bottle, so he would be as messy as possible.

Those cute little squeaks and whimpers he made as his tummy gurgled and the smell of a fresh poopie reached their noses were what she lived for.

Mirilas was glad she had decided to up the dosage in all his poopie bottles, and that she had added a little to his other ones too. He was probably going to need to wear only the new diapers, she thought.

The image of her baby in so much padding that he couldn’t feel anything except his warm messies made her a little wet.

Fil’tesu had definitely smiled upon her when she had found out about this little baby. He was perfect.

.

The Dannsair managed to get through lunch, and rip the innermost diaper in the same space of time. He couldn’t imagine the next one would last through the new feeding schedule she had apparently set up.

He shuddered at the thought of dinner.

After another green bottle, a grey bottle, and a blue bottle, he felt too full and very tired.

He could distantly feel himself shitting again, but was disturbed to find that he no longer paid it any mind. He was surprised she still needed to feed him the stupid bottles; that he wasn’t incontinent already.

A chilling realization occurred to him.

Mommy liked watching him shit himself stupid.

He was going to literally shit himself to death, and there was nothing he could do about it. Then the blue bottle kicked in, and he passed out.

.

The Dannsair woke up to another bottle. He was getting sick of those stupid things, and the growing mess in his diaper wasn’t helping his loathing of them. He still didn’t know how she was making him shit so much without eating solid food.

Maybe the milk did other things besides make him pee.

Once he had drank the bottle, two more followed, and he was told he was going to get milkies and some big boy food. He really hoped it was solid food; he’d even take meat at this point. He just wanted to be able to chew something!

He drank his milk, and, while he was still peeing, was sat in a chair that had what felt like a harness attached to it. The harness wasn’t necessary; he couldn’t move. But he was strapped tight anyways. Mommy pulled out a little jar of mushed up food, and he did his best to hiss at her around the pacifier.

He had been under the impression that he was going to get adult food for once!

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Who’s this fussy baby? Surely not Mommy’s baby; her baby knows better than to throw a fit over the food Mommy is allowing him to eat as a special present.”

The Dannsair heard the threat there and tried to look as apologetic as possible. He was likely never going to eat anything other than milk for the rest of his life; he should probably enjoy this.

She smiled at him. “There’s Mommy’s baby! I knew he was there somewhere!” The paci was removed and a spoonful of what tasted like mushy lichen replaced it. It wasn’t the best thing he’d ever eaten, but at least it had a taste! He ate it as quickly as she fed it to him, eager to actually taste something, and feel a nice solid weight in his stomach, instead of a sloshing feeling.

Once it was gone, she let him play in the playpen for a while. A few minutes later, his stomach began to feel queasy. “Mi-Mommy..!” he whimpered, barely able to correct himself.

She rushed over. “What’s wrong, baby?”

His stomach turned over and he moaned softly in pain. “My.. tummy.. it doesn’t feel good..”

She tutted softly and gently picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. “Your poor little tummy! Maybe it can’t handle big boy food yet..” She sounded very smug, and the Dannsair wanted to strangle her.

She had made his body completely dependent upon her breast milk, at the cost of everything else! He had never hated anyone as much as he hated her in this moment.

If he ever got the chance, he would kill her. He would get his master to let him-

His thoughts stopped there.

She _was_ his master now.

He threw up into the toilet as she held him.

.

He had been fed four bottles, shit himself of the remaining baby food in his system plus some, peed, and had all mobility taken from him before Mommy had decided now was time for their special “Mommy-baby time”. The second diaper had ripped, and the third was straining.

The topmost diaper was discolored now.

Mommy stripped herself and began rubbing her pussy on his diaper. Not that he could feel it. All he felt was his shit and piss squishing around his crotch. He wasn’t even hard.

Even if he was, the cock ring in his diaper prevented any sort of release.

It didn’t take Mommy long to peak, and his diaper was completely soaked. She chuckled. “Oh silly Mommy! She forgot to remove baby’s special ring!” She picked him up, took off his diapers, and decided he needed a bath.

The Dannsair was given a quick handjob with his bath, and another on the changing table, to “make up for” leaving the cock ring on. He was changed into four of the very thickly padded nighttime diapers, and laid in his crib, his legs spread almost uncomfortably wide. Fluff was set next to him, and he was given a green bottle, a blue bottle, and, to his dismay, two grey bottles, practically guaranteeing he would shit himself stupid all night, and wake up in a squishy diaper. He fell asleep, hugging Fluff as tightly as possible.

.

The King had found no sign of his Dannsair by the end of the day, and had killed two slaves in anger.

As the bodies were dragged away, he remembered that Killia had told him that the milk she had from the temple of Fil’tesu was the better option for his Dannsair than formula.

She had told him she had a friend in the temple who could supply enough for a week.

He just needed to find that friend, and Killia would be found, along with his Dannsair.

The King went to bed that night very pleased with this turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was longer than normal; I wanted to capture everyone’s thoughts and feelings about the Dannsair’s disappearance 
> 
> If you would like to see more of the Dannsair in diapers (or whatever else) I do have an artsy Instagram! Same name as my AO3, to make things easy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse. The Dannsair just wants to go home.

When the Dannsair woke, Mommy wasn’t there. He struggled to figure out what had woken him when he realized Fluff was missing.

He had a small moment of panic. Where was Fluff?! He noticed the stuffed wolf’s tail on the floor.

Fluff must have accidentally been pushed through the bars while he was asleep. And he had no way to grab him.

He could always try to get Mommy. Mommy could give Fluff back.

But that meant that he would get bottles.. or worse. Breakfast. He wanted to prolong this time of not shitting or pissing for as long as possible.

However, he was becoming increasingly more aware of a different sort of problem: his diaper was full and squishy and cold.

He could either call for Mommy and get Fluff and a change-but get stuffed full of milk until he shit and pissed himself stupid- or not, and not piss or shit- but be hungry, alone, and in a messy diaper.

He decided pissing and shitting himself stupid was the lesser of two evils. He hated that that was the case.

He started fussing, trying to get Mommy’s attention. He couldn’t move too much, but he made sufficient noise that Mommy came to check on him. "Aw, no, did you lose your stuffie, baby?" He gave her a short nod. The less time he spent interacting, the faster he could get this over with, and go back to sleep. Mommy grabbed Fluff, picked him up, and pulled his diaper back a little. He didn't like that at all, but there wasn't exactly much he could do about it, drugged as he was. 

Mommy giggled at the mess and tucked Fluff under his arm as he was carried to the changing table. He dissociated from the ordeal, and looked at Fluff's face during it instead, focusing on the stitching of his smile, the shininess of his button-eyes, the individual treads in his black nose. How soft his fur was. When Mommy fit the bottle into his mouth while she finished the last of his four diapers, he focused on the embroidered paws on the bottoms of Fluff's feet, and simply sucking on the bottle. Three bottles later, he knew Fluff like the back of his hand; right down to the delineations in his fur. He had hardly noticed the mess he made in his diaper. 

Breakfast wasn't so easy to ignore. The nipple filled his mouth; it felt bigger than before, and it felt like there was more milk for him to drink. There was almost _too_ much, and it felt like his stomach would burst. It felt like there was more piss too.

His suspicions were confirmed when he felt the first diaper start to leak onto the second.

Either there was more milk, or his stomach was smaller. 

And he was certain that his stomach was the same size. 

Now that he thought about it, Mommy seemed bigger in general. But _only_ Mommy. Everything else was the same size. He heard Mommy giggling, and realized suddenly that the milk had stopped flowing, but he was still suckling on her nipple.

“Aw, what a hungry baby!” The Dannsair felt panic rising in his chest as she uncovered her other breast and rubbed his lips on the nipple. “Go on, hungry baby,” she cooed, petting his back. “Drink all you want. Mommy used some of her special magic and made herself more Mommy-sized! See how much nicer it is when Mommy holds you?”

It didn’t feel nice; he just felt small and vulnerable.

“And Mommy’s magic makes all the milk a little baby like you could ever want!” She gave his padded butt a swat and he gasped, the nipple slipping right into his mouth and instantly filling it with milk.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and stared as the nipple he had just sucked dry began dripping again. The piss in his diapers wasn’t all incontinence, this time.

The nipple ran dry, and Mommy moved him back to the first. He sobbed quietly around the nipple and the milk. His diapers were rapidly filling, his stomach was full, and there didn’t seem to be an end in sight.

.

The King had brought his personal guards with him to retrieve his Dannsair. However, the temple was happy to have them, and he had not been expecting that.

Interrogations actually went fairly quickly, and he was certain he'd seen every priestess in this temple, but seen no sign of anyone who knew Killia or _was_ Killia. The King was ready to kill everybody. He would have to go through the trouble of finding another goddamned Dannsair, training it, and breaking it! He doubted it would ever come close to the level of obedience of his current Dannsair.

Besides. His current Dannsair was cute as fuck.

As he was preparing to leave, frustrated with his lack of progress, a younger priestess came forward. He raised an eyebrow at her as she curtsied. "Do you know of Killia?" He got straight to the point; he was done with niceties.

He didn't expect her to nod.

The King turned towards her fully. "Tell me where she is. Now." The priestess hesitated. "Killia is not a name, my lord," she murmured, wringing her dress. "It's a title. It is given to those who are banished from the order. My friend Mirilas was banished several years ago after she.." The priestess shuddered. "The blessings of Fil'tesu are to be used to help the children. Mirilas twisted her gifts and used them to harm others." The King had a very bad feeling that he had just left his favorite slave with the least-qualified person on the planet- and given her the opportunity to do things to said slave that he drew the line at.

He was going to kill her.

.

The Dannsair had thrown up quite a bit after breakfast, and he was beginning to wonder if goblins just didn't understand what it meant to vomit- or if they even _did_ -because Mommy had cooed at him and fed him some more. He managed to somehow clamp down on the bile in his throat, and Mommy finally stopped nursing him. To his immense discomfort, he was still too full. He was completely soaked, but instead of changing him, Mommy just taped two more diapers over the wet ones. If he hadn't been drugged already, he would have been incapable of moving on his own.

Apparently, Mommy _really_ liked seeing him like this, because she got that _look_ and put one more on him. It almost didn't fit, and all he could do was squeeze Fluff and try not to cry. 

Mommy set him on the floor of his playpen in his pile of stuffies, and he did his best to hide himself in them.

After a quick nap in his stuffie pile, Mommy fed him three bottles, and several helpings of lunch. He had never been so grateful to have been given two grey bottles, because all of breakfast had been flushed from his system. This time, he made sure to focus on when the flow of milk stopped in his mouth, so as to avoid being stuffed too full again. Then Mommy put him down for a real nap with another four bottles, and he hid his face in Fluff.

Dinner went much the same, and he did throw up a few times, and was promptly stuffed full again. After Mommy's so-called, 'Mommy-baby time', she fed him five bottles; one blue, one green, and three grey, and then he was out for the night.

.

The King had grilled the priestess and milked all the information he could from her on Mirilas. Apparently, his Dannsair was another victim in a long line of kidnapped and stolen slaves: she had been excommunicated from the temple when it was discovered she had been using her magic to turn the mind of a slave boy into that of a helpless infant's. There had been numerous other incidents after she had left, each to a young male slave, that the temple had been forced to fix. There was, apparently a limit to how much milk an average male slave could stomach before becoming not only incontinent, but also dependent upon the milk, and be stuck in the mindset of an infant for the rest of their natural lives.

The damage was irreparable.

In other news, the limit was two weeks worth of milk. Normally, his Dannsair would be fine. But Mirilas had a way to reduce the amount of time spent addicting her victims.

She simply stuffed them completely full of milk at any opportunity. 

It reduced the amount of time by half.

So now instead of another week to find his Dannsair, he had less than 24 hours, before the damage was permanent and he had to find a new Dannsair.

Great. Just great.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dannsair comes very close to experiencing his worst nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Yay! I hope you guys like it!!

The Dannsair was totally prepared to go through another day without being changed. However, it seemed Mommy was going to skip Mommy-baby time, and took his diaper off immediately after he had two grey bottles.

He was not, however, prepared to be taken to the bathroom, bent over the rim of the tub, and have what felt like the head of a dildo shoved up his ass.

_That_ was new.

When it started expanding, he got worried. Dildos didn’t do that. He knew from experience.

When cold water shot into his bowels, his eyes went wide open. Oh, he knew what this was! Mommy was giving him a fucking enema! He hadn’t had one of those since he’d been taken out of the pits!

The water was starting to hurt. He whimpered. Mommy pet his back and held him over the chamber pot before pulling the bulb out of him and letting the water gush from his hole. It was a filthy dark brown, and a bit squishy-looking, and Mommy tutted quietly before repeating the process.

It went on until the water was clear, about five times. Then Mommy kissed his head, carried him out, and got him diapered. “That’s going to be a regular thing, baby,” she explained, fastening the last of six puffy diapers around his waist. “At the end of the week, we’re going to get your dirty little hole all clean, because Mommy has friends who would love to meet her new baby! And we don’t want baby to be dirty when he meets Mommy’s friends, do we?”

He didn’t get a chance to reply, because she grabbed his face. He whimpered, because he remembered this bit. This was bad.

Very bad.

“Baby, you’re so very good for Mommy, you know that?” There wasn’t much else he could do, really. Yeah. That was it.

“Oh yes you are! And I bet my good baby is very hungry, too, aren’t you?” His stomach agreed. He nodded as best he could.

“Mommy knew it! You know what you really want, baby?” What? What did he want? He really wanted milkies.. is that what Mommy meant?

“Lots and lots and lots of milkies!” She rubbed his tummy. He giggled. How did she know?! Was Mommy magic?!

“I bet my baby also likes to have a nice big cock up his little hole, don’t you baby?” Yes, he really did! He felt so empty without one.. He whimpered.

“Don’t worry though, baby, Mommy’s nice friends are going to make sure you always have something up your butt! Now isn’t that nice of them?” He nodded. That was really nice of them! “Don’t forget to thank them, okay baby?” He nodded again.

“And no holding your cute poopies in! Mommy’s friends want to watch you make poopies in your diapies.” That was okay. He was a baby after all.

She let him go. He reached for Mommy. He wanted his milkies.

.

The Dannsair was getting tired. He had been drinking his milkies for _ever,_ and he wanted to go play. He was getting full, and Fluff was over _there_ , where he couldn’t grab him, and he was all wet now! But every time he'd tried to move away, Mommy had told him no and out him back. Finally, Mommy let him up and set him down. The squish his diapie made was nice, but it felt wrong, and it was cold, and it hurt! Mommy chuckled. "Aw, look at you! You soaked your diapies baby!" He whined. Yes he had, and he wanted out of them!

Mommy picked him up again and got him changed, giving him Fluff and rubbing a very cold cream on the bits where it had hurt. He gave her an odd look; he was only wearing.. well, he didn't know _exactly_ how many diapies he had on, but there were a lot less than before. He missed the feeling of lots of padding on him. Mommy patted his head. "I know, I know, only two little diapies, for baby, but don't worry, it'll be okay!" He wasn't set in his playpen today. That was weird. And new, and he didn't like it! He wanted his stuffie pile!

He fussed at Mommy, until she tapped his nose. "No. Bad." His eyes widened. He was _Bad?!_ He sniffled. He hadn't _meant_ to be Bad..

As little tears left his eyes, Mommy began petting him. "Oh, don't cry," she cooed, "I know you didn't mean to! It's just new! But you can't meet Mommy's friends if you're hiding with your stuffies!" He nodded, still sad he didn't get to go play with his stuffie friends. But he wanted to meet Mommy's friends.

A little while later, one of Mommy's friends was holding him, and feeding him a grey bottle. He was just supposed to call him Mister. Mommy was talking to Mister about grown-up things, but he didn't mind too much. He had Fluff, and he was drinking a bottle. He thought it was a little bigger than the others, but that just meant he got more. He could feel something hard poking his butt, and Mister reached between them to mess with it.

Once he was finished, Mister began rubbing his tummy, pressing in those spots that made him have to go. And he did, until he felt very tired from the effort of making a poopie. Mommy sighed. "I'll never understand why you ruin all the hard work I put into cleaning the little brat and _then_ fuck him," she told Mister, as Mister began squeezing the now-brown diapie and rubbing his little mess all over his grown-up bits. Mister just laughed. "What can I say? I like 'em dirty, like the little bitches they are."

His diapies were yanked off, and he was picked up and sat down on Mister's cock. "Oh, _yes,_ baby, you feel so good!" Mister gasped, grabbing the Dannsair by the hips and moving him up and down Mister's cock. "What a dirty little baby! You're still shitting yourself!

"Bring the little fucker back; I wanna hear him _wail..!_ " Mommy smiled, and reached over to grab his face.

The Dannsair came back to himself being roughly pulled up and down some strange goblin's cock, shit coating his entire crotch, and that was way too much. He started crying. There was no way he was going to live after this. He was going to die of embarrassment.

"Don't worry you little bitch," the strange goblin growled as he wildly fucked the Dannsair’s ass. “This’ll be the last time you ever have adult thoughts again. You’ll be a little shitty brat for the rest of your life, desperately trying to cum on someone’s cock-!” 

The goblin broke off in a moan as he came, and the Dannsair felt desperation building. Not in his cock, but his chest. He didn’t want to go through this every day; this week was hell, he would kill himself before he let that happen!

He realized something as he scrabbled instinctively at the goblin’s hands. _Mommy had forgotten to give him a green bottle._

_He could still move!_

He quickly came up with a vague idea of what to do. As he was lifted from the goblin’s cock, he turned and slammed his elbow as hard as he could into the goblin’s face with an audible, sickening crunch. He was dropped as the goblin let go and fell backwards, and he bolted for the door, struggling not to fall over as his legs wobbled treacherously from lack of use, propelled by Mommy’s angry yell.

The Dannsair made it to the door and ran.

.

The King has gathered all of his personal guard and ordered them not to look Mirilas in the face under any circumstances.

That was a problem he did _not_ need.

He had been told, to his surprise, that Mirilas lived in one of the much nicer areas of the tunnels. Although, once he thought about it, considering what he knew of her little ‘side-business’, it wasn’t all that surprising at all.

They were almost there when a white shape slammed into the point guard, and bounced off his chest-plate.

A closer look revealed his Dannsair, filthy, trembling, and sobbing.

A snarl brought his attention to the much-larger Mirilas. She had definitely not been that big when he had met her!

“Take her!” the king cried, pulling his Dannsair behind him. “That bitch is dead!” His Dannsair sobbed, and scooted away, giving him room to fight. “Damn witch; stealing what’s mine,” he snarled under his breath, drawing his sword. He ran in to kill her.

.

The Dannsair had felt indescribable joy upon seeing his master, even though he was likely bruised from running into one of the guards.

He had felt even better when he realized that his master had not given him up, and that he had been stolen.

The fighting began, and he moved away, not eager to join. His master had made sure he was able to defend himself from potential rapists after the incident in the dungeons, but he hated the feeling of bones snapping and muscles ripping under his feet and hands.

He doubted he would be able to use a weapon; blood was too much.

The Dannsair really hoped that the strange goblin wasn’t dead.. he hadn’t hit him that hard..

He watched as his master flitted between Mirilas’s blows, landing glancing blows on her limbs. One guard was sent flying over his head. The Dannsair whimpered.

Then she swatted his master aside, and ran for him. The Dannsair wasn’t fast enough, and she grabbed his leg. He screamed and lashed out wildly with his free foot, hoping he hit her.

A scream told him he had succeeded, and the abruptness with which it cut off followed by gushing warmth told him his master had just sliced her head off.

He fainted.

.

The King stared at the mess that had been the left Mirilas’s face, until his Dannsair had kicked her: her nose was destroyed, her cheek purple and oddly lumpy, teeth falling out, and her eye was sunken deep in her head.

He was very glad his Dannsair had no idea what his blows could do, because he had no doubt that his little feet could snap a steel blade if his Dannsair put his mind to it.

It was lucky the stupid thing fainted when he saw and felt things breaking under his touch.

Thus, it came as no surprise that the guards found a second goblin, male, and very much dead, his nose shoved back into his brain. He was going to have to do something that would make his Dannsair completely dependent on him, so as not to end up on the wrong side of those blows.

He smiled as he came up with an idea..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re curious, the priestesses have a spell to reverse the effects of Mirilas’s milk. The Dannsair will be fine. Mostly.
> 
> I have also created a discord server for those of you who want to request things! I am veryoddartist#8457 if you guys want to come get an invite!

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr!
> 
> I’m lurking-in-the-background!


End file.
